


Deepest Consequence

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: At least it's only short, Blame rosa_acicularis, F/M, Ficlet, In my head Jim and Molly are twins, Mental Instability, Other, Sashkash is a genius, Subtle hints of incest, The Moriarty siblings are seriously disturbed, They actually look quite alike, and the fact that I wrote this suggests that I am too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows that he's mad and Molly thinks that she's sane. Sebastian sees the truth.</p><p>Inspired by Sashkash's wonderful Moliarty art and rosa_acicularis's fic, The Anatomist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Consequence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Anatomist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4627) by rosa_acicularis. 



> Find Sashkash's inspirational artwork here (I could only list one 'inspired by'):
> 
> http://sashkash.tumblr.com/post/17010834372
> 
>  
> 
> All credit for the idea of Molly and Jim being twins goes to rosa_acicularis

And oftentimes, to win us to our harm,  
The instruments of darkness tell us truths,  
Win us with honest trifles, to betray's  
In deepest consequence.

Macbeth, Act I, Scene III

 

Jim has never understood why so many people feel the need to tell him that he’s mad. He’s perfectly aware of the fact, thank you very much. He’d diagnosed himself with six different mental disorders when he was 9 and 17 when he was 14. Although he still wasn’t entirely sure paraphilias should be counted. Well, alright, the thing he’d done to that mother of three in Brighton last April probably should. But Sadism? Really? That wasn’t a mental disorder it was a basic requirement for his job. Also a hobby. Every boy should have a hobby.

 

He had a list, somewhere, of everything that was apparently wrong with him. Complete lack of empathy, severe narcissism, violent temper, sadism, that voice that came out of electronics and told him not to kill people… It pleased Jim immensely that the closest he came to actually having a conscience was the voices in his head.

 

Molly was not mad. She’d checked, several times. If she was honest she’d prefer it if she were because then she’d at least have a decent reason for why she continued to go along with her brother’s mad schemes. Like that one where he got a job at Barts and they told people they were sleeping together. Alright, no one could possibly know they were brother and sister, they didn’t look enough alike for it to be obvious and Jim had long ago destroyed every record of their birth, but it was still a risk she hated taking.

 

She wandered sometimes, when she was lonely and feeling melancholy, just how Sherlock would react if he knew. Knew that sweet shy little Molly from the morgue was really Margaret Hermione Moriarty. Not that Moriarty was their real surname of course, Jim has invented it the year he pushed their father down the stairs. But that was what Molly thought of as her real name. He might be both mad and dangerous but Jim was the only family she had and she would never abandon him, not matter what he might do.

 

Sebastian Moran, who watched from the Shadows like a good sniper should, knew the truths that neither of the Moriartys would even admit, even to themselves. That Jim was far saner than he appeared and Molly so much crazier. He kept that to himself though. If they wanted to go on pretending, that was their business. He knew well enough how much easier a lie can be than the truth.


End file.
